Raggaetton for SCaRoL
by Moretta
Summary: Ginny somehow managed to convince the teachers to let the students have free rein for a night. So free, that former students come back to celebrate it. How does this involve Hermione, dancing, an older boy and Daddy Yankee? For SCaRoL, Merry Christmas!


**Yes, well. If I owned Harry Potter, I don't think Regaetton music would be involved.**

**This one's for SCaRoL, again. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Review. You know you like it.  
Love, _Moretta_**

P.S. Song credits: Daddy Yankee ft Fergie - El Impacto  
Zion - Alócate

They can both be found on youtube.

* * *

Hermione leant against the bar, looking at her friends make fools of themselves while dancing.

It had been Ginny's idea.

"Oh, Hermione, come on, please! I've managed to convince Harry, Seamus, Dean, Ron, Neville, Colin…"

"Any girls?"

"Well, you, me, Lavender-"

"That's it," said Hermione, "I'm not going."

"I was joking! But seriously, apart from you, I've only told Luna and Parvati so far."

"Gin, I think a dance is a great idea, but a 'rave', as you put it? In the Great Hall? With teachers watching?"

Taking a sip of her fruit juice, she moved slightly to the beat.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all. She loved music.

Ginny had managed to convince both Dumbledore and McGonagall, so Hermione had had no choice but to help her organise it.

Malfoy, the Head Boy, had been unusually enthusiastic about the project.

She didn't know how the girl had managed it, but Ginny had somehow been able to persuade the teachers to let the students have free rein – meaning "moderate us of alcohol – and only when the bartender has been presented with identity documents – perhaps mild lewdness and reasonable profanities."

Or, as had been translated for the general student population: booze, boobs and blasphemy.

She had _told_ Ginny not to let Seamus announce it to the school.

Finally, the almost incessant and repetitive techno song ended and on came "Daddy Yankee, for all the people with a beat in their hearts!"

_**Give it all you got shorty make the impacto.**_

_**Give it all you got shorty make the impacto.**_

She smiled. She didn't know how on Earth she had let herself be dragged into this, but there was no way she was leaving now.

She loved all music, but ragaetton was definitely her favourite for dancing. She moved her hips in time to the beat, nodding her head.

She put her drink down and, biting her bottom lip, finally made the decision to step onto the dance floor.

She felt almost as if she were among strangers. Which, effectively, she was.

Since the exams were over, all students 6th year and above were allowed to be there, and the curfew was 4 in the morning.

She hadn't a clue as to how Ginny had managed _that_.

Some of the older students had come back for the event too.

Charlie Weasley was there, as were Bill and Fleur and most of Harry's old Quidditch team, and plenty other people she didn't know.

She found her friends easily, but every time she took a step forwards, the sea of people would close up the path behind her.

She took a deep breath and smiled at everyone as she wove her way through the crowd.

She walked up to Ginny and the others and let herself move her whole body to the rhythm of the music.

She loved ragaetton.  
_**  
Do it! I like the way you do it!**_

Ron grinned at his little sister – they'd finally managed to get the goody-two-shoes to dance properly.

They'd all gone out that summer and the Weasleys had discovered Hermione's talent for dancing. It took a while, but once she was immersed in the beat, she became part of it.  
_**  
You like the way I do it?**_

_**I like the way you do it!**_

Hermione was no longer among her classmates. She was floating in a space that was dark, but filled with flashes of colour, with a pulsating tempo that wouldn't let her stop dancing, with the smell of perfume and shampoo and sweat, with no one but her and the mu-

She was shaken out of her reverie by someone bumping into her.

"Hey, sorry!" a dark haired boy shouted above the music, grinning, "My fault. I never really pay attention when I'm dancing."

"Its fine, me neither." She shouted back.

"You've got some great moves!"

She ducked her head, but that sparked off a wave down her body.

The boy chuckled, "I can do that!"

**_El toque es __eléctrico, magnético, porreo cibernético. __(Yeah!)_**

He moved, but it wasn't just a small thing. No, his entire body seemed to melt into the beat and Hermione felt herself responding.

If he moved to the left, she'd go to the right, but when he moved forward she couldn't help herself, she took a step forward too.

He was grinning at her and she found herself challenging him with her gaze.

He just took a couple of steps back, gave her room to breathe, to dance.  
_**  
Wind it up, just wind it up, just wind it up, just wind it.**_

People started looking at them once there was space between the pair.

She shook her head and gave him a mocking bow.

_**I can wind you up, I can wind you up, I can wind you up, rewind it.**_

He grinned and licked his lips.

"Okay."

He took a step forward and the crowd formed a circle almost naturally.

He winked at her, closed his eyes and moved a bit in time with the beat.

His hair was shoulder length, but he tied it back.

_**Do it! I like the way you do it!**_

He moved his entire torso to the right and his shoulders rolled backwards. Right, left, right and it went down his chest in waves.

_**Give it all you got shorty, make the impacto, give it all you got shorty, make the impacto.  
**  
_He straightened and his knees seemed to spin of their own accord. His arms went into position without him even opening his eyes and the way he danced was making the female part of the group around them almost fall in love.  
_**  
Give it all you got mami, give it all you got mami, give it all you got mami, make the impacto.**_

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off him. The way he moved seemed so natural, so loose, so free...

How could she top that?

Then she spotted Ginny in the background. She was pointing at her hips for some reason and winking.

Oh. She got it now. She should never have shown her how girls dance ragaetton.  
**_  
Y no para! La hic__e que sudara, con esa ropa cara!_**

The boy opened his eyes. They must have been dark brown, but in the dim light of the room they looked black.

He smiled at her. His eyes flashed green as the light passed behind Hermione, but he didn't stop looking at her.

He put one foot forward, bent his knees and did 3 whole body spins to straighten again.

The crowd actually applauded.

He waved at them, grinned at the teachers who were now observing the whole affair and put his hand out towards Hermione.  
_**  
You like the way I do it?**_

_**I like the way you do it!**_

She cocked her head to one side and smiled. While putting her hand in his, she also moved her right foot next to his leg.

Here we go.

She clasped his hand, shook it, and shifted her weight onto her right foot and bumped him with her hip. He was taken by surprise and stumbled backwards, but even that he did to the beat.

She laughed and her hips started to move. She saw Ginny punch the air and high-five Ron out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't care anymore.

Her hands went to the back of her neck and wound in her hair, moving up, while her hips moved.

She shook her hair and put her hands on her thighs to help support her as she bent her knees and went down in time to the beat, pushing out her chest.

She made sure all her curves were shown off as she stood back up.

She grinned at Ginny and signalled her over.  
_**  
You know what happens when I step into the place.**_

Over the summer she had taught Ginny some moves and they had made them into routine.

Hermione had wrinkled her nose at the time, such a waste of time, such a girly thing to do, but now she was rather glad she had.  
_**  
Hey! It's about to go down mama!**_

Ginny left herself become part of the crowd again as Hermione immersed herself completely.

It felt like everyone was looking at the girl, re-evaluating their opinion of her as she showed them exactly what she could do.  
_**  
Give it all you got shorty make the impacto. (Nosotros revolucionamos la música!)**_

But Hermione was beyond paying attention to any of them.

Her waist and hips and feet were moving, her head filled with the music.

She pulled the boy into the dance and they started moving as a couple, hips grinding, hands everywhere.

He took her hand and spun her round, so that they were so close she could see the stubble on his chin. So close she could smell his aftershave. So close, so close...  
_**  
Daddy Yankee!**_

"Enough!"

The music stopped and the lights suddenly snapped on.

Hermione and the boy she was dancing with looked up to see Professor Snape glaring at the two of them.

As they followed him to the side of the dance floor, the lights dimmed again and the music began again.

As soon as they had reached a quieter place, Snape began lecturing.

"I don't know why the Headmaster gave his consent for this whole affair to happen," he said with distaste, "but you were given rules and you of all people, Miss Granger, would be expected to give the good example."

"We were only dancing." Said the boy.

"You may call that many things, young man, but dancing is not one of them. That was virtually an act appropriate only behind closed doors. 20 points from Gryffindor."

Hermione scowled.

"Professor, that's not fair. It was just dancing!"

"You're only going punish her?"

"As you're not in school any more young man, a different penalty shall be required for you."

"But Father-"

He was cut short by Dumbledore, who waltzed up to them in purple and orange patterned robes and matching top hat.

Hermione stayed silent, but the boy cracked a smile.

"Ah, Severus! So you're the one who interrupted the festivities. I was just on my way to congratulate both Hermione and Scipio here on their dancing. It was most entertaining."

He tipped his hat to them.

Putting a hand on Snape's shoulder, he started chatting again.

"I once went to Jamaica - this was a long time ago, mind - and there was a woman there whose name I can't quite recall who was an extremely talented dancer..."

He slowly lead the Potions professor away.

"So..." Said the boy.

"Quite." Said Hermione. She grinned cheekily at him, "Scipio, eh?"

"I know, I know... At least Hermione sounds nice. Scipio was a famous Roman general and Mother thought it would inspire me to be great. Father said, in that case, why not just call me Rex?" He grinned back.

"King. I don't know. Wouldn't you feel an awful lot of pressure, being called king?"

He shrugged.

"What's it like, being Snape's son?"

"Different, certainly, from being his student."

"And now Zion!" The DJ was much too enthusiastic for Hermione's liking.

_**Alócate y hazte mía, que la noche lo pidió, el destino lo decidió, y haces que sentías.**_

"You know, I don't recall managing to quite finish our dance. What do you say?"

"I don't know, I already lost points for Gryffindor..."

"It's my father. I'll talk to him. What harm could one little dance do?"

One little dance somehow turned into the whole night, two exhausted owls, several dates and two hearts following a slightly different beat.

And yet, the same between them.


End file.
